


Lovers in the Back Seat (and I'll just watch the show)

by whenfandomscollide



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Car Sex, Consensual Non-Consent, Exhibitionism, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Public Sex, Really light rope bondage, Slight mention of erectile dysfunction, Video Cameras, Voyeurism, military boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22084081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenfandomscollide/pseuds/whenfandomscollide
Summary: From his vantage point in the abandoned building, Clint watched the men in the red convertible. His ears may be screwed and his cock might not work the same way it used to, but there's nothing wrong with his eyesight.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 11
Kudos: 50
Collections: Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020





	Lovers in the Back Seat (and I'll just watch the show)

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU. All characters are of legal age and all actions are consensual, even those which might appear not to be.
> 
> This is a fill for the Marvel PolyShip Bingo prompt Car Sex at O3 on my card. Big thanks to minxchester for the beta!

The red convertible drove slowly into the empty parking lot, bumping over potholes and stones along the way. The top was down, and early morning sunshine glinted off the chrome fixtures both inside and outside the car.

“Idiot,” Clint muttered to himself from his vantage point high in an adjacent, abandoned building. “Making himself such an easy target.” 

The sharpshooter lined up his sights and prepared to make his shot. Then he caught sight of the second figure in the car, curled up on its side in the back seat and hidden under a blanket, and lowered his weapon.

The car pulled to a gentle stop and the driver looked over his shoulder at the figure in the back. Clint couldn’t hear what was being said from that distance and the angle was wrong for lipreading, but it must have been some kind of announcement that they’d arrived wherever it was they were supposed to be because as he watched, the figure in the back pushed himself up, struggling a little because-- Ah, yes. Clint caught sight of rope around the wrists of the shaggy-haired man in the back and snorted. As if those would hold him.

The young man in the driver’s seat stood up on his seat and clambered over into the back, tripping at the last minute and landing in a heap on the man who’d just successfully managed to get himself upright.

Clint winced. “Idiot,” he muttered again. “Don’t know how to use a fucking door, hey, kid?”

The short-haired brunet wiggled around until he was straddling the lap of the bigger man with the darker hair, then reached up, pushing the hair out of the man’s face and stroking it. His face held a hint of teasing, mouth smirking a little, and Clint could see him being jostled as the man underneath him struggled wildly for a moment.

A peal of laughter reached Clint, even as high as he was. The twinky lad held something aloft victoriously and Clint could see something small and black and rectangular in his hand. “Little shit,” he said. “A fucking vibrating butt plug?”

There was another wild struggle and more laughter and then the young man surged forward and captured the older man’s lips with his. It was a bruising kiss, bumping and biting as the older man bucked his hips frantically.

The younger man pulled back abruptly and reached into the lap of the bound man, who was now sitting still but panting heavily. His hands made short work of belt, buckle and zipper and he pushed at the material of the other man’s pants and underwear in an uncoordinated effort to get them down his hips. Then he stood up, a foot braced in each footwell and leaning against the driver’s seat behind him for support, and made a show of undoing his own pants, shimmying his hips as they slid down.

Clint sucked in a breath as the older man leaned forward and began mouthing at the clothed cock in front of his face before grasping the underwear delicately in his teeth and beginning to drag it downwards. He didn’t get very far before the lad pushed his head back and shucked his boxers himself.

A voice crackled in Clint’s ear. “Get your hand off your cock, Barton. Don’t forget to take the shot when you have an opportunity.” Clint rolled his eyes, glad that he hadn’t actually gotten as far as palming himself, tempting as it might have been.

He saluted in the direction of the building opposite him and raised his gun again. Clouds played peekaboo with the sun as he watched, and he squinted one eye against the variable light. In the moment before he squeezed the trigger, he saw the boy sink down with an expression of bliss on his face and his heart gave a thump. God, he loved to watch his boyfriends fuck.

The dart caught Peter in the neck and his eyes rolled back as he slumped across Bucky’s chest. Bucky quickly divested himself of his rope bindings and removed the dart, before cradling Peter in his arms, one large hand supporting his head and neck. His hips began moving then, thrusting up gently into Peter before Clint saw him give a start and his thrusts picked up speed, pistoning in and out of Peter at a rate that would have made him shake like a doll if not for the careful hold Bucky had on him.

The voice in Clint’s ear chuckled. “I turned Bucky’s plug all the way up to maximum. You should see his face. He’s doing that thing where he bites hard on his bottom lip when he’s trying not to come too soon. You’ll have to watch the video playback later.”

Clint watched as Tony emerged from the shadows of the building opposite, portable video camera in his hand and approached the car. He couldn’t see Bucky’s face as he came, but the groan he emitted was long and loud and floated clear up to Clint. 

Clint watched as Tony leaned over the side of the car and kissed Bucky, then panned the camera down Peter’s body, focussing on his lower half. Bucky raised Peter up and Clint knew that Tony was capturing the gush of fluids as they coated the back of Peter’s balls and ran down his legs. After all, that had been the plan.

It wasn’t their first time acting out everyone’s fantasies, but it had certainly been their most ambitious. With Bucky and Tony back on leave, it had been the perfect opportunity to do something a bit more outrageous that would give them all some great memories. Well, Peter wouldn’t remember all of it, but he’d have the video recording Tony had made and it was his request to be knocked out and fucked while unconscious so hopefully he’d be pleased with the outcome.

Clint gathered his equipment and began making his way downstairs, thankful that at least he wasn’t having to walk with a hard-on. Erectile dysfunction was a bitch a lot of the time, and he cursed the bullet which he’d originally thought had destroyed his sex life; but his boyfriends were supportive and creative, and he was a satisfied man.


End file.
